


Creative Control[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Partial Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Recording, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: "I'll get you both back for this," Reaper hissed even as his left hand involuntarily dug into his thighs while his right stroked up and down between his legs, grinding against his crotch with hard, deliberate motions, enough to feel through his suit."I'm hoping you do," Sombra said, her own breathing growing shallower as she teased them both, "You always fuck better when you're mad."---Talon's stakeout mission is boring. Sombra decides to mess with Reaper's suit while they kill time. Widowmaker watches.





	Creative Control[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creative Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973748) by [SeriousMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight). 



> Thank you to SeriousMoonlight for giving me permission to podfic. Also thanks to [otherwindow](otherwindow.tumblr.com) for having blanket permission to use his edits! The original is [here](http://otherwindow.tumblr.com/post/170147232605/a-stunning-ventriloquist-act).
> 
> In this fic I attempted a Spanish and a French phrase, neither of which I speak. I hope the result does not offend the ears of native speakers too much. Sorry guys!

Length: 11:22 [5.26MB]

Download/Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DMTb-OHS4PFLAxaR84A6IxMCF4Wy_jkr)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Psych Corp. - Perl-Operated Boy (Coin-Operated Boy Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT6yjrLe4_U)


End file.
